Excapade B 04: Sweet Revenge
by Arvendell
Summary: She hates to lose, even to someone who is dear to her. So what is she going to do? Revenge of course. And what a sweet revenge it was...Sequel to Sexy and Dangerous
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks, _**lilgumba**_, _EJ Daniels_, _**TheSilentReader**_, _Ogasawara_, _**Spikesagitta**_, _ruttunen_, _**baekjool**_, _kurakami_, _**Sammie-Chan89**_, _Honulicious_, _**Syaoran Li Clow**_, _Ressey101_, _**Lolirot**_, _Slyfox00_, _**Shikamaru's babygirl **_for my last update. I know it takes time, but hope you'll still have fun with this excapade. It's quite short, mind you ;)

Well then, on to my 29th (for real?) MSGM story posted here. Don't take things seriously. This story is meant to entertain, not to annoy so if you feel the latter, stop reading haha. **Read at your own risk, my dear folks!**

Nope, Sachiko, Yumi and co are not mine.

* * *

**"Excapade (B) 04. Sweet Revenge"**

_- - -Arvendell- - -  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"**DO** we really need a new dress for the party?" Fukuzawa Yumi asked, or more like whined, to her companion, Ogasawara Sachiko. The latter sighed, whether from annoyance or something else, Yumi wasn't sure.

"For the third time, yes we do, Yumi," Sachiko answered patiently. She was tempted to roll her eyes at the repeatedly-asked question, but the long years of training on how to act as a lady stopped her.

"If you say so, then," Yumi answered as she linked her arms with Sachiko.

'_I should stop asking that question or else she'll get annoyed...It could be fun at times, but I don't want to incur her wrath today. Though I still can't get it why we need new ones when we have plenty of dresses not yet worn. Instead of being here, I'd rather spend the time with her at our own home...dressed or not.'_

Yumi flushed at her last thoughts as images flashed in her mind. No doubt, Sachiko was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she had the good fortune of being the only one allowed to see and explore.

'_Really beautiful, dressed or not.'_

Without conscious thought, Yumi's head tilted to glance at the woman beside her. She surreptitiously regarded her companion. Sachiko's upper body was covered by pale yellow long sleeve blouse with the edges tied in front. As for her lower body, Sachiko was in a form-fitting jeans, and her feet were encased in high heeled sandals. Simple and yet stunning. The skin where the blouse and jeans met peeked every time Sachiko raised her hand, even a little. And every time it happened, Yumi's gaze was drawn to the delicate skin and her tongue unconsciously licked her lips.

'_This is not the time to ogle her, Yumi. Get your mind off the gutter. It's your chance to enjoy doing mundane thing such as fitting dresses with her. This is an opportunity to spend time together without work plaguing your heads.'_

Resolved to enjoy her time with Sachiko, Yumi pushed other thoughts at the back of her mind except of the fact that for once after quite a long while, she would do mundane things with her beloved without time restriction and with no one to observe them, eyes following every movement they made. Most of the time, they were out together to attend some party for the elite which she was unintentionally dragged on the moment she became Sachiko's partner. It wasn't like she had any regrets of being with Sachiko, but she'd rather spend quiet time together with her always busy partner instead of going out on parties which Sachiko tolerated due to her status and position at the Ogasawara Group of Companies. She, of course, went with Sachiko every time, unless there were other matters that required her attention and couldn't leave behind. No matter how much she disliked attending the kind of parties that she now frequented, the chance to be with Sachiko, to accompany her, far outweighed the weariness she felt at those parties.

"It has been a long time since we were out together like this and not in a tight schedule," Sachiko commented quietly which broke Yumi's train of thoughts.

"Oh."

"What?" Sachiko asked without halting their walk along the long hallways of the Ogasawara Mansion. She was used to Yumi's frequent exclamation of surprise, so she knew when the exclamation was something bad, good, or just plainly Yumi's characteristic response to things. This time, it was the latter.

"I was just thinking the same thing awhile ago," Yumi said with a big smile on her face which Sachiko couldn't help but mirror. "Though technically, we're not really out since we're at the Ogasawara Mansion. I just couldn't say no to your mother because she was right, she hadn't seen us for a couple of weeks."

Sachiko chuckled softly.

"That's why I thought of going out to buy instead of using what we have in our wardrobe. However, instead of being at the store, we ended here because Mother was adamant and this way was less tiring. I had a feeling that when she found out we're going out to shop, she decided to have merchandise brought here so that she could see us. It has been a long time since I last had tried merchandise brought in this house. Of course, I wouldn't have minded if we didn't leave our home and just spent our free time together in bed," Sachiko said with a straight face, though the twinkle in her eyes told Yumi the playfulness in the words.

"W-well, I wouldn't have minded that, too," Yumi stammered with a light blush in her cheeks. No matter how many times and how long they had been together, Sachiko always managed to illicit that response from her without effort. She was such a love struck fool. No. She was love struck, but she was no fool. That would be tantamount to insulting not only her choice but also Sachiko's choice of her.

"Of course you have to be dressed...less," Sachiko continued. She chuckled when Yumi's face reddened some more.

"O-of course that's what I would expect from you. I wonder what your employees will think if they know just how their ladylike boss behaves when at home, especially in bed with a certain Yumi with her," Yumi shot back. She wouldn't allow Sachiko to have the upper hand. Otherwise, Sachiko would just continue to tease her, and the redness in her face would never fade away until Sachiko deemed that she had been teased enough, which could take a long time. She didn't want to spend the whole day flustered and acting silly.

"And I wonder what your officemates will think if they know that the timid, nice, clumsy and friendly Yumi they know can be sexy and dangerous, too. Attacking like a predator, but then oh how she would moan when..."

"Eeh! Sachiko you're too much!" Yumi exclaimed with a full-blown blush adorned in her face. She looked around to see if anyone heard Sachiko. She sighed with relief when she saw that the hallway was deserted.

Sachiko laughed with amusement and continued teasing the younger woman.

"How can you be so embarrassed at one moment and then be confident and forceful the next, I wonder."

"You...Fine. If that's how you want it," Yumi answered with a huff. She would have crossed her arms childishly if only one of her hands wasn't entwined with Sachiko's.

"I'm just telling the truth. I never said I have complaints though. I wonder when the fierce Yumi will come out again. Should I wear another dress similar to what I wore the last time we were here?" Sachiko asked with a thoughtful expression, though inside she was laughing. She already knew the answer that would come from her partner.

"Like I would allow you!" Yumi immediately said with conviction as she tightened her hold on Sachiko. Gone was the flustered Yumi. The memory of that night, of the men, as well some women, ogling Sachiko, still brought her possessive side, which she didn't know she had, to the forefront. She didn't like what happened during the party, though she didn't have any complaints on what happened afterwards, especially the way Sachiko had reacted to her advances. Unknowingly, a smug smile appeared in her lips.

"Oh really? Even if we're alone together?" Sachiko challenged. When she didn't receive a reply, she glanced at the person beside her, and felt her cheeks warming when she saw Yumi's face. She immediately understood what was behind the smug face. The latter sported a smile similar to what she remembered that night not too long ago at the party at the Ogasawara Mansion. Sachiko refreshed her memory of that night, and how she and Yumi woke up the next day after lunch time. Even after the long time spent on sleeping and resting, her legs were wobbly when she had stood up. Her voice was rough, too, due to repeatedly screaming that night. To relieve her aching muscles, she and Yumi soaked in a warm bath for a good measure that day, though at the later part of their bath, she gave Yumi a preliminary taste of her revenge. Only afterwards did they satisfy the hunger that plagued their stomachs. But it was probably a long time again before Sachiko would spend a long pleasurable night at the Ogasawara Mansion with Yumi. The knowing look of her mother during dinner time was unnerving. She didn't regret what happened between her and Yumi, though she admitted to herself that they should have been more conscious about the fact that they were not at their own home. She and Yumi had spent that dinner with a nice shade of red in their cheeks, enduring the amused smile and chuckles that from time to time left her mother's lips.

"Yumi."

Yumi didn't notice Sachiko's call as her mind replayed, too, what happened at the Ogasawara Mansion when they held a party for the success of the opening of another world-class resort of the Ogasawaras. She felt a little foolish for spending most of the party sulking when she could have spent it beside Sachiko to ward off unwanted admirers. Still, the last part more than compensated the bad start. The way Sachiko had surrendered to her over and over that night, the way Sachiko's beautiful face contorted with pleasure and the many times her name left the latter's delicious lips, it was worth it. She enjoyed dominating Sachiko that night. She also enjoyed Sachiko's preliminary revenge. Though she could have done without the knowing look they received from Ogasawara Sayako. Afterwards, when she thought about the things that happened that night, she could never believe that she had been that brazen and reckless. If they had been caught, she didn't know what she would have done. She didn't even want to imagine it. It would have been such a scandal. It was fortunate that they escaped her reckless act unscathed. Instead, it led to wild excitement to both her and Sachiko. Even now, she wondered what would have happened if Sachiko didn't try to stop her. Would she have been more reckless and finished what she had started even with the other two people with them? How would have Sachiko handled it? Or if they were truly alone, would Sachiko have allowed her to go further? And if the situation was reversed and she was at the receiving end of such pleasurable teasing, how would she have handled it? She shivered. She probably couldn't handle it, knowing how vocal she could be.

'_Sachiko...'_

Yumi's eyes glazed over. Her heartbeat raced in her chest. Heat travelled to the most private parts of her body.

While Yumi was still lost in thoughts, Sachiko waited patiently. But when many seconds passed and yet Yumi was still lost in memories, she finally had enough. She squeezed the arm linked with hers, putting pressure. The slight pain immediately pulled Yumi out of her trance.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yumi complained with a pout, though she wasn't really opposed to being interrupted from her thoughts or she might have attacked Sachiko right there and then.

"Stop pouting or I won't be held responsible for my actions," Sachiko warned, her lips lifted in a smile when Yumi's face flushed one more time. "Especially since there are rooms available for the taking here," she added as she pointedly looked at the doors left and right of the hallway.

Yumi's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "You're such a tease," she accused, still pouting. She knew that Sachiko might just do as she said and that made her heart skipped a beat. "I don't think I won't blush if we face your mother after the last time we were here."

At the thought of facing Sayako, Yumi started to fidget nervously.

"And you're not a tease?" Sachiko asked with one perfect eyebrow raised in a challenge. She ignored Yumi's other concern. "Besides, who said I am teasing?"

"Fine. I concede," Yumi said with a sigh. "But only this time," she immediately added before she was quiet again.

Yumi's silence caused Sachiko to become concerned.

"Is something the matter, Yumi? Mind sharing it with me? If you don't really like to see Mother now, I can make an excuse and we can leave before she sees us."

Yumi looked up to see curious and concerned eyes looking back at her. She sighed, then smiled, albeit bashfully.

"It's okay. We'll hurt Mother's feelings if we leave...Um, Sachiko...that night here at the Mansion..."

"Yes?" Sachiko prompted as she wondered what Yumi wanted to say.

"I'm just wondering. If we were alone at the balcony that night, would you still have stopped me?"

There was a long paused after Yumi fired her question. Sachiko was thoughtful.

"I wonder. I can't really answer that. If you have persisted, then maybe yes. Or maybe not. I can't say for sure," Sachiko answered. This time, she was the one who sported a blush.

"I see."

Silence enveloped them as they continued the slow walk towards where Sayako and the merchandise were waiting for them.

"We'll never know unless we try, won't we?" Yumi mumbled more to herself, but Sachiko heard her.

'_Well. It's not really like I'm going to try a stunt like that again. It's more like...'_

Yumi was lost in thought and was looking ahead so she didn't see the Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise.

'_Trying it again?'_

Sachiko was tempted to scold Yumi for thinking of trying again the stunt she pulled last time. She withheld the scolding, though, because of the tingles that coursed through her body.

'_Am I actually excited? This is insane!'_

Sachiko didn't know how to react in making love with Yumi while at risk of being seen. Her mind whirled with the possibilities. Luckily, Yumi put a stop to her thoughts when she tugged her hand.

"Let's hurry up. I want to see you trying different dresses," Yumi exclaimed excitedly as their target door came into view. She pushed her reckless and intimate thoughts of Sachiko at the back of her mind so that she could focus on the task at hand and to brace herself for facing Sayako after last time. The feat was not without effort.

Sachiko smiled at the excitement in Yumi's face and voice. Seeing that excitement, she couldn't help but tease her lover once more.

"Alright then, little Yumi. Let's get you a dress for the party."

And like the child at heart that she was, Yumi stuck her tongue at the chuckling Sachiko. Brimming with energy, she pulled the older woman towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the preliminary. Apologies for errors/confusion and whatnot.

The next chapter will be the climax and the final instalment. Until next time then, folks! Have a nice day/night!

* * *

_- - -18 May 2012- - -_

_10:55 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My friends, **thanks** again for your words and patience. I've got to warn you though, this chapter is quite naughty, but you know that already, don't you? This is an excapade, after all ;) So folks, I will repeat, **read at your own risk!**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**"HOW** about this one?" Yumi asked as she twirled around for Sachiko to see.

"It looks good on you."

Yumi pouted at Sachiko's response.

"Are you sure? You said the same thing for the last five dresses I've tried?" Yumi asked, looking at her companion suspiciously.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Sachiko challenged, picking another dress for Yumi to try. At the background, an amused chuckle was heard.

Yumi glanced at Sayako who had insisted on assisting them despite their protests. She had a feeling that the older woman did it because she wanted to stay longer with them and to tease them with her all-knowing eyes. Sayako hadn't mentioned a word, nor even insinuated about the last time she and Sachiko were here, but Yumi was still uneasy every time the memory crossed her mind and the knowledge that not only their encounter was known but that the person who was aware of it was Sachiko's mother.

"I…No. But how am I going to choose a dress if you say everything is okay?"

"Then let's buy everything," Sachiko answered nonchalantly. Money had never been an issue with her, having born and grown up in a wealthy family. Yumi, on the other hand…

"We shouldn't. I don't need that many dresses. I have enough to last me a lifetime," Yumi complained, remembering all the clothes she had which mostly were bought by Sachiko. She didn't even know where she was going to use those dresses. But she couldn't refuse Sachiko, which was the main reason she accepted all those with a smile and little to no complaints.

"Are we going to argue whether to buy these dresses or not?" Sachiko inquired with raised eyebrows.

Looking at the serious face of her lover, Yumi was left with no choice. Of course she wouldn't argue with Sachiko about it. With a resigned sigh, she undressed once more. She glanced at the bulk of dresses around them. Predictably, Sayako didn't do things halfway. Clothes after clothes were found in the room, as well as matching shoes and even accessories.

"Aren't you going to try, too?" She asked Sachiko who still had her own clothes on.

"I'd rather enjoy watching my Yumi model for me," Sachiko answered with a twinkle in her eyes. As usual, her words brought heat to Yumi's face.

Despite her words, Sachiko did otherwise. Smiling with amusement, she started to undress to join Yumi in fitting dresses.

"Glad you decided to join me. I was already starting to think that you're being unfair again," Yumi teased as she eagerly picked a dress for Sachiko to try on. The two of them were the same in that they loved to watch the other wearing different dresses.

'_Undressing Sachiko is fun, too.'_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Yumi squeaked and her face flamed, earning a surprised and curious look from Sachiko.

"Do I want to know what brought that reaction?" Sachiko whispered surreptitiously, boring her eyes to the blushing Yumi.

"N-nothing, it was nothing," Yumi denied in a whisper. She waited for Sachiko's expected probing. After a tensed minute and nothing happened, she sighed with relief. She glanced at Sachiko who had already removed her clothes and was only clad in her lacy bra and panty. She flushed once more at the beauty in front of her. No matter how many times she had seen Sachiko in that state, and even with nothing on, it always brought heat in her cheeks as well as in other parts of her body.

'_Great. Now I'm ogling her.'_

Embarrassed once more, Yumi picked the dress that Sachiko handed to her earlier.

"I'd like to apologize to you girls, but I need to attend some matters. I'm sure with the two of you here, you'll find what you want in no time. Besides, the staff can assist you if you need a hand."

Sayako's voice startled Yumi. She had almost forgotten the older woman's presence in the room. She flushed all the more.

"Thank you, Mother. Yumi and I will do just fine. We'll call for someone if we need help. Otherwise, you can leave us alone," Sachiko answered as she fitted a dress.

"If you say so. I'll see you at dinner. Excuse me, Yumi-chan."

Yumi thanked Sayako as the latter left with a smile. As soon as the door closed, she fitted the dress that Sachiko handed earlier. Together with her, they looked at their reflection at the full-length mirror.

"You're beautiful, Sachiko," Yumi complimented with awe as she looked at Sachiko's reflection rather than hers.

"Why thank you, my love. You look stunning yourself," Sachiko answered with twinkle in her eyes.

With a pleased giggle, Yumi took off the dress and then picked another one. The material was halfway in her head when something, or rather someone, stopped her from pulling the dress down her head.

"Eh? Sachiko?"

"Yumi, you don't want to try on more dresses, do you?" Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ears. The act brought goose bumps in the latter's skin.

'_When did she sneak on me like that? She was just standing a couple of steps away from me earlier.'_

Yumi's heart started to race.

"But you want me to…"

"If I said you can stop now, is that fine with you?" Sachiko cut off as she pulled Yumi closer to her body. Warm skin touched another warm skin. They both sighed appreciatively at the contact.

"Y-yes but…"

Yumi didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if Sachiko was just teasing her about stopping already or if there was another reason.

"Yes or no?" Sachiko asked firmly, not taking a hesitant answer from Yumi.

Knowing Sachiko wouldn't ask her the same question again and that it was her chance to escape from the bulk of dresses that she would have to try on if she said no, Yumi immediately answered in affirmative.

"Yes."

"Good."

Sachiko pulled the dress that she had trapped Yumi's head with. As soon as the barrier was taken, Yumi opened her eyes and saw her bra and bikini clad figure reflected in the mirror. Sachiko was behind her, arms wrapped around her in a warm and intimate embrace.

"Sachiko?"

"I like this position," Sachiko murmured.

Yumi nodded her head in agreement. She liked their position, too. Her smaller frame engulfed by Sachiko's protective embrace brought warmth in her heart. Sachiko had always been the stronger one, the confident one, the protector, in their relationship. However, it was wrong to say that she wasn't the same. She, too, protected Sachiko in her own way. In contrast with Sachiko, she was more in the background, supporting and giving advice when needed. Sometimes, she was fierce, too, but those were few and far in between. Only when her loved ones were threatened that she showed her claws.

Smiling, Yumi turned her head to give Sachiko a loving kiss. She intended for the kiss to be brief, so she was caught off guard when Sachiko's hand reached for the back of her head to stop her when she pulled back. Her squeak of surprise was drowned by her lover's demanding lips. The kiss lasted for minutes. She wanted to turn her body and face Sachiko with her whole body so that she could kiss her properly, but Sachiko was having none of it.

"Stay where you are."

Yumi nodded in agreement. Feeling the strain in her neck, she faced forward and let Sachiko's lips wander on her neck. She gasped when she felt the bite on her neck, but her attention was immediately drawn away from the pain when she felt something warm at the edge of the waistline of her underwear. At first, she thought that she was being teased, however, Sachiko had more than in mind.

"Sachiko!" Yumi cried out in surprise when fingers edged inside her underwear and a warm hand cupped the V of her thighs.

"Don't move," Sachiko whispered huskily as she bit Yumi's earlobe.

Yumi wordlessly obeyed her lover's command. She closed her eyes and held on Sachiko's hand that was wrapped around her. She bit her lip when the hand between her legs started moving, caressing her in the most pleasurable way. She squeaked when a finger was pressed on the sensitive nub between her folds, and she whimpered when the finger was joined by the others.

"Oohh..."

Yumi trembled when the tingling pleasure inside her body increased as Sachiko's other hand joined the foray and cupped her breast after taking off her bra expertly.

"Take off your underwear," Sachiko commanded as Yumi started to tremble in her arms.

"Wha..."

Yumi opened her eyes in confusion.

"Take off your underwear," Sachiko repeated firmly.

Powerless against the sensual command, Yumi's trembling hands did as Sachiko told her to. In a matter of seconds, her underwear lay uselessly on the floor and her whole body was fully exposed.

"Don't close your eyes," Sachiko commanded once more when Yumi's eyes automatically shut at the sensations her sensual touches evoked.

"Ah..."

Yumi opened her eyes promptly. At first, she couldn't focus on anything. But when she finally did, her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. There, in front of her, as she should have expected, were her own eyes looking back at her. Despite the redness that was already all over her face, she felt herself redden some more at her reflection staring back at her. She and Sachiko were both facing the mirror, but since she was at the front, she could see her whole form, saved for her left breast and femininity that were covered by Sachiko's hands.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sachiko asked seductively as she rested her chin on Yumi's shoulder. Her hands were immobile as they covered Yumi's private parts.

"Not as beautiful as you," Yumi protested weakly.

Sachiko didn't say anything as her features turned contemplative.

"I guess I'll just have to show you," she breathed in Yumi's ear. The corner of her lips lifted when the latter shivered. "But you have to forgive me if I'll only show you a few of them. We don't want to take too much time in this place, do we?"

"Y-yes," Yumi croaked. A whimper of protest left her lips when Sachiko's hand left the V of her thighs. Heat spread from her face to her neck as Sachiko smiled knowingly.

"You have soft and delectable lips," Sachiko murmured huskily as she brushed a finger on Yumi's parted lips. It was a feather-light caress that caused the helpless woman in her hands to sigh softly. "I just love to press mine on them," she continued as she tilted Yumi's head and placed a chaste kiss on the parted lips of her lover. Her eyes twinkled when Yumi's lips automatically chased hers as she pulled away. "And I love to have them pressed against my skin."

Yumi moaned. Sachiko's voice, her words, her touch, they made her body felt like on fire.

"And you have such a beautiful skin, soft to the touch," Sachiko continued as she traced a finger on Yumi's arm. "And I love these," she added as she placed both palms on the pillow-soft breasts. She squeezed lightly, which elicited another delightful moan from Yumi. "They are perfect. Not too much for my hands."

Yumi's hands shot towards her back and grabbed on Sachiko's hips to steady herself. She was close to dropping on the floor like a puddle of goo. Her heart hammered in anticipation as Sachiko's teasing hands moved downwards.

"And this," Sachiko said as her hand rested on the most heated part of Yumi. She stroked the bundle of nerves, down to the slick, hot center of Yumi.

"It's...it's...Sachiko...ahhh..."

Yumi's hips jerked involuntarily and her eyes almost popped out when Sachiko's hands moved against her. She groaned in pleasure mixed with embarrassment and mortification, mostly because Sachiko had commanded her not to close her eyes and watch. Seeing herself being pleasured like this, it was really arousing. But seeing her body's responses, it was a bit embarrassing.

"Sachikoooo..."

Yumi thought steam would come out of her ears as she watched Sachiko touched her as well as at seeing how her body trembled and her lips whimpered and moaned in response.

'_Is that how I look like every time we do this? Ah...'_

Yumi tried hard to keep her half-lidded eyes remain opened. She was gradually losing the battle as her body yearned for release. Trying to distract herself, she looked sideways. And then she froze when her eyes caught the door.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called in confusion as she felt the body before her turn into stone.

"S-Sachiko. W-what if someone comes in?...Are we even alone?" Yumi asked in strained voice. She distinctly remembered Sayako leaving with a few of the staff, though a couple remained. Her expression was mortified as she thought of those two witnessing just what happened. She flushed some more as she glanced at the mirror and was reminded of their position.

'_But Sachiko wouldn't have done something like this if we have an audience. They must have left when I was distracted.'_

"Is that all?" Sachiko asked with relief as she continued moving, ignoring Yumi's cries of protest that were mingled with pleasure. "I think the idea is exciting to my naughty Yumi. You've become we..."

"D-don't...say...it...It's embarrassing," Yumi complained breathlessly as her body writhed sensuously in response to Sachiko's touch.

"You started this. You weren't worried when you were the one who was doing things to me, were you?" Sachiko whispered as she probed the portal to Yumi's femininity.

Yumi threw her head and moaned rather loud. Fearful, she slapped a hand on her lips to muffle any more sound that she would make.

"Is this...revenge from...the party last time?" She panted, accusation and arousal thick in her voice.

"No. But we can always assume that, can't we?" Sachiko breathed in Yumi's ears as her adept fingers made love to her flushed lover. She decided to tease her lover as she varied her movements, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. She grinned in triumph when Yumi protested.

"P-please...don't tease..."

Yumi thought she would go mad. One moment she was at the brink of release, and then Sachiko would slow down and bring her down. Sachiko repeated it several times until she begged for release.

"Sachiko, please!" She cried out in frustration.

"Then pay attention."

Even if she was embarrassed to, Yumi did as Sachiko wanted. She kept her eyes open and watched with rapt attention what Sachiko did to her body. She watched as fingers disappeared inside her, only to reappear seconds later. It was one of the most erotic scenes she had ever seen, even if it was a little embarrassing on her part.

"Good."

"Hmnnn...Sachiko..."

And finally, Sachiko granted what Yumi wanted, what she needed. With a sharp cry, Yumi reached her release. Unable to help herself, she closed her eyes as waves of pleasure tore through her body like a storm. Her knees finally gave way. She was relieved when Sachiko kept a steady hold on her as her bones melted.

Yumi's weight, however, was too much for Sachiko who also felt weak for what she had done to her lover. Slowly, she guided her exhausted lover down on the floor while she kept her arms around her. She held Yumi protectively as the latter's body quivered with her release. She kissed Yumi's hair over and over as she murmured loving words.

"Love...you...too...Sachiko," Yumi panted.

It was minutes later when Yumi finally caught her breath.

"Do you think someone heard me?" Yumi inquired anxiously.

"I'm hurt. You're worrying instead of commending me for a job well done," Sachiko teased as she leaned down and bit Yumi's shoulder not so gently.

Yumi chuckled huskily.

"I know you did. That's why I'm worried that my voice carried out of this room."

"Probably."

"Waah!"

Yumi's eyes widened in shock and she glanced worriedly at the closed door.

"You do know they didn't really left, do you? They are just at the other side of the door waiting for us to command them."

"Wha...b-but...how could...eehhh!"

Yumi ended her incoherent stuttering with a horrified squeak as she covered her red face with her hands.

"I want to die," she groaned in mortification.

Sachiko let out an amused laugh.

"I'm just teasing you, Yumi. Really, I don't want to give Mother more reason to tease us. Everybody left and no one is behind that door," Sachiko soothed, still giggling at Yumi's reactions.

"You..."

Yumi uncovered her face and glared at her amused lover.

"That's not very nice of you."

"At least I didn't destroy a dress," Sachiko answered with raised brows.

Yumi rolled her eyes. Of course she couldn't even stay long feigning anger with the woman in front of her. How pitiful.

"Yes. Explaining that one would have been easy," Yumi joked.

Their eyes met and then simultaneously they broke into chuckles. Yes, destroying a dress would have been difficult, not to mention embarrassing, to explain if Sayako found about it. The staff would never dare question, but Sachiko's mother was a different matter.

"Now then, how about I show you what you have done to me?" Yumi said huskily as she snaked a hand around Sachiko and turned the latter to look at their reflection on the mirror.

Sachiko caught her breath at the look Yumi had given her. It was the same predatory look Yumi had given her the last time they were at this mansion. However, since she had decided that this would be her sweet revenge, she steeled herself and narrowed her eyes dangerously. With a fluid motion, she reversed their position.

"Oh no you won't. I will be in-charge this time and you have no say on the matter, my dear Yumi," Sachiko whispered huskily in Yumi's ear, nibbling at it as she did so.

Yumi's eyes widened and a shiver racked her body. The voice, the look, the possessive and seductive gesture, they were all Sachiko's weapons that had successfully and repeatedly defeated her before. She couldn't fight her. She wouldn't fight her. The sexy and dangerous side of Sachiko was an undefeatable foe, she knew from experience.

"Hold me tight, then, Sachiko," she pleaded breathlessly. With just words and gaze, she was once more breathless and her legs felt like jelly. Her stomach tightened with anticipation. With shaking hands, she wound her arms behind her to Sachiko's nape.

"Always, Yumi, always," Sachiko responded as she continued to extract her sweet revenge to Yumi who gladly welcomed it.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_- - -Wakas- - -_

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **And that's another one completed for MSGM ;) Hope you enjoyed that (blushing ;)

I can't say when the next is, but if I ever got to sit down to edit it, it won't be naughty haha. It's a one-shot story (I think) about Yumi's day at work and how Sachiko _saves_ the day, something like that.

On other matters, well, new semester has started already here. I wasn't fully able to enjoy the school vacation because work decided to be a pain and it was quite a hectic month of May. Now, I've got to worry about a topic for my thesis. I hope I'll have the will and diligence to search for a topic as soon as possible haha if I want to graduate this school year. Seems at this moment, I don't have that will though :(

By the way, **thanks a lot** to you folks who recently reviewed my old stories! I'm really glad about it! So happy! :)

Well then, until next time, my dear folks! Take care always!

* * *

_- - -Arvendell- - -_

_19 June 2012 _

_2:20 PM_


End file.
